Curse of the Were-Lamb!
Curse of the Were-Lamb is the 7th episode of Season 4 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 73rd episode overall. It was uploaded on October 30, 2019. Summary After visiting the Count Von Count for Halloween, Baby Lamb and the gang decide to sneak around an abandoned graveyard until Baby Lamb suddenly gets attacked by a vicious werewolf! Then, once the full moon rises, he turns into a werewolf himself! Will he be able to control his instincts or will he end up killing the people that he loves? Plot The episode begins in Count Von Count's castle where he, once more, introduces the Halloween story. A doorbell rings and the Count answers it, only to see Baby Lamb and the gang dressed in costumes. After counting the costumes, Cow asks where the candy is until Donny realizes the basket of candy is empty. The Count apologizes for eating all the candy because trick-or-treaters don't normally stop by at his place on Halloween, persumably due to that mysterious cemetery. Met with curiosity from the kids, The Count begins to tell a spooky story about a mysterious werewolf that lurks around the old, abandoned cemetery every year on Halloween, and that whoever gets a scratch from a werewolf will become one, too. Ricky thinks it's ridiculous, but Baby Lamb nervously leaves and says bye to The Count. Leaving, the bunch (sans Baby Lamb) decides to go through the cemetery, still in disbelief about The Count's tall tale. They all lurk around, until Baby Lamb and Cow notice an actual werewolf who chases after them! Soon, the werewolf scratches Baby Lamb as he falls to the ground. Cow decides to carry Baby Lamb all the way home, making sure he was alright. Baby Lamb doesn't think that werewolf is real and he thinks it's not true. Cow notices a full moon as a werewolf is heard howling, and he wants to tell Baby Lamb about it until he mysteriously disappeared. The next morning on a windy day, Baby Lamb wakes up and greets everyone until suddenly they realize he's covered in blood, especially on his lips! Donny thinks it's lipstick, Cow thinks it's caramel apples, but Ricky thinks it's actual blood. Everyone wonders how Baby Lamb ended up that way until a news report was shown about a crazy werewolf with the body of a lamb (calling it a "Were-Lamb") was on a malicious rampage on Halloween night, killing everyone in sight. Donny and Ricky begins to get suspicious about Baby Lamb, but Baby Lamb thinks he's innocent and so does Cow. So they end up tying Baby Lamb, watching him all through the night to see whether or not he is a were-lamb. Baby Lamb is upset that they would go against him like that. Later that night while everyone except Baby Lamb is asleep, he begins to actually turn into a werewolf and breaks free of the rope! Belle and AP wake everyone up and come to the conclusion that Baby Lamb is a were-lamb. The Were-Lamb attacks Bill and Mejax, who compliment his "costume", and eats them both, leaving nothing but their helmets behind. The Were-Lamb is hungry for more and leaves hurriedly. The rest of the gang are searching for him until Belle notices the helmets and realize that they got eaten! AP sees the Were-Lamb, who's about to eat King Pig but spits him out afterwards, claiming that he's "spoiled". The Were-Lamb was about to take a bite out of Minnie Mouse until the gang stops him! Ricky tries to encourage Baby Lamb to fight off his werewolf insticts. Cow wants Baby Lamb to remember him, but his werewolf instincts makes him see Cow as a big juicy hamburger. He jumps in the air, about to eat Cow until Roger Rex stops him and eats him back! The gang was horrified at what Roger did, though he didn't realize that werewolf was Baby Lamb the whole time. They can't believe Baby Lamb is actually gone until he reappears as a ghost. Making amends for before, the gang sets off to enjoy the rest of Halloween. The Count closes by saying no matter how old you get, there will always be a way to enjoy Halloween. With Baby Lamb as a ghost, they wish the viewers a Happy Haloween as the special concludes. Characters *The Count Von Count *Baby Lamb *Cow McMoo *Ricky Bowers *Donny Dolphin *Belle Butterfly *Alphabet Pal *Nicanoodle02 *Chief Mark *Officer Arron *Bill Quackers *Mejax Webster *Roger Rex *King Pig *Minnie Mouse Trivia General *This is the first episode since Baby on Board from Season 1 that Simon A. doesn't perform all the voices. **Starting with this episode, Little Blue now voices The Count Von Count. He is replacing Simon A., who has performed the character numerous times in the series previously. Little Blue will also be reprising his role for the movie. **Nicanoodle02 (longtime fan and supporter of BLC and Simon A's close friend) guest-starred in the episode as a news reporter. *The idea for this episode came from Marisa the Gem Fox (the current voice of A.P.), who drew Baby Lamb as a werewolf for her Halloween video in 2018. That drawing was used in this episode during the news report scene. *The costumes the characters are wearing include: **Baby Lamb as Steven Universe **Cow as Uncle Grandpa **Ricky as Matthew Littlemore (from CartoonMania) **Donny as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit **Belle as Ami Onuki **A.P. as Yumi Yoshimura. *This is the first time in the series that blood is shown and that someone actually gets killed (in this case, Baby Lamb getting eaten by Roger). But given that this episode is a Halloween special, the events of this episode are not canon. *This is the first episode produced after production on Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie has wrapped up. *This is the final time Simon A. voices Belle and A.P.. Cami J. Green and Marisa the Gem Fox will be assuming the roles, respectively, for the movie and onwards. *Donny somewhat references the episode "Duck of Steel" when he says that Mejax would never go anywhere without his helmet. Cultural References *After the Were-Lamb spits out King Pig, he says "It's because I'm green, isn't it?" referencing a line said by The Grinch in the 2000 live-action How the Grinch Stole Christmas movie. *When Ricky encourages Baby Lamb to overcome his werewolf impulse, he says "NO! You can't change the way I feel!", referencing a line said by Spinel in Steven Universe: The Movie. *The news report about Baby Lamb as a werewolf paid tribute to PBS's NewsHour with Jim Lehrer. The Episode Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specials